Typically, satellite dishes are relatively heavy and installed in higher locations, which make installation of the satellite dishes challenging. Moreover, current satellite dish installation requires the use of a nut and bolt to anchor the satellite dish to a mount. Securing the satellite dish with a nut and bolt may require multiple people to install the satellite dish as one person may be required to hold the satellite dish while another person securely mounts the satellite dish with the nut and bolt combination. As a result, currently used methods for installing a satellite dish may be inefficient with respect to time and cost.